maestianafandomcom-20200214-history
Keledus
Keledus was born the son of Ale Adonis, the Lord of Delphi. He was very bright and full of righteousness at his young age. His reputation quickly spread across the continent and caused teachers from the 4 great cities to come and teach him. When he felt that no more knowledge could be gained from the teachers, he embarked on a journey to attain more knowledge. Keledus was disappointed when he arrived at Papyrus and saw how different the church of Misilen was from what he had read. The church's beliefs and leaders were not what he thought they were. The authority and enforcement of the church were far from Keledus' ideals. After traveling to the 4 great cities, he decided to go on another journey to collect his thoughts. On his journey, he saw people being oppressed and enslaved on this righteous land. He concluded that the church of Misilen did not have the people's well-being on their mind. Keledus could not understand how the people living on the land could live one way their entire life. Of course, there were some young people that wanted to live freely, but they were labeled traitors if displayed any hint of their will. Traitors were sent away to a remote cold land. The church of Misilen took away the freedom to think and speak. An amazing event occurred when Keledus prayed for the people of the righteous land. His prayer was answered for the first time since he was cut off from the church of Misilen. Ia granted Keledus the Key of Righteousness and his reputation began to quietly spread amongst the people. Keledus traveled to the Pond of Faith with his newly gained confidence. No one had met Ia in such a long time, but there she was. Keledus met Ia, the one who could possibly save the corrupted Misilen. He told Ia about his thoughts. She answered some of his questions and giggled at others. Keledus worked up enough courage to make a request to Ia. The request was to take him to the sky island. It was a place for enlightenment and to gain the power to change the world. Ia asked Keledus a few questions and shook her head after listening to the answers. Ia told him the answer he seeks will come to him someday. Then, she left for the sky island and left Keledus with the Key of Faith. Keledus felt lost and confused after his meeting with Ia. No one had devoted more faith than he did. Not his masters from the 4 great cities, definitely not the leaders of the church of Misilen, no one could have been more devoted. However, Keledus could not answer Ia's questions. Therefore, he continued his travels in search of the answers. Ia's asked Keledus as her final question before she left him, if he was an honorable person. Keledus was born into a prestigious heritiage. He learned from the best teachers and talked to numerous scholars. People respected his talent wherever he went. Thus, he thought he was an honorable person. He told this to her, but Ia said it was not the right answer. Ia challenged Keledus with difficulties in his life. Honor cannot be defined with a title and cannot be explained through power and knowledge. He learned that honor is just a way of showing off one's power. Being conceived of life by Ia and being born on this land itself was an honor. In turn, all living creatures on the planet were honorable and deserved to be respected. Ia was very happy with Keledus' new findings regarding the dignity of life and she gave him the key of honor. They keys! The 7 keys from Ia was the ticket to get to the sky island. Ia wanted Keledus to discover the answers on his own to rise to the island. Keledus knew exactly what he had to do when he received the key of honor. When he stepped foot on the land of the brave, he had 3000 followers with him. The people who wanted to get away from restraints left behind very little. They were no longer guaranteed food and shelter from the church of Misilen. They were on their own, however, they had great faith in Keledus and believed that something would change if they followed him. These people were yearning for a change and believed that Keledus would make things right in the world. Though only wearing animal's fur for protection, they were well-covered in hope. This hope was their weapon in battles against monsters. The church was greatly disturbed when they heard of Keledus' encounter with Ia. More people wanted to break away from the church's control. They flocked to Keledus and the leaders of the church felt threatened by it. Keledus was no longer a bright man of Delphi to them. He was their greatest threat. When the church sent their men to kill Keledus, Keledus' 3000 men protected him. His followers began to refer to him as the king of humans. He never thought of becoming a kin, but he was already being admired and respected by many people. Ia looked at Keledus with a smile and gave him the Key of Respect. The threat coming from the church started to escalate, which put the lives of the 3000 men in jeopardy. Keledus decided to leave a remote cold land. Since he couldn't take all of his men, he left on his own promising that he would return. When he arrived at the cold land, he met with people who left the church of Misilen or have been expelled from the church. They had created homes and had a functioning society. Keledus heard their stories, but none of them were guilty of any crime. Some people were expelled because they suggested a new rule. Some wanted to do something unorthodox, and some wanted to just worship freely. More truths of the church's wrongdoings was realized by Keledus. The ascension to the sky island Keledus thought. The keys from Ia! It was to be rid of all human desire. Keledus now knew how to reach the sky island. He walked up to the pillar of light which was sent down by Ia long ago. He took his weapons and armors off. The pillar shined brightly and pulled him up to the sky island.